Serenade
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: All it took was a bus ride home for Kurt's feelings to change towards Blaine. Thank goodness for romantic songs and boys who can sing!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy or anyone else on Glee for that matter. I also do not own _The Lion King _or any other Disney movie mentioned in this fic. I am not associated with Disney, nor do I own the song _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_.

**Serenade**

By: xSlythStratasfaction (formerly known as LadyStrata821)

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine (friendship only)

A/N: This fic occurs right after _SPECIAL EDUCATION_, right after Sectionals. I based some of this fic (especially the serenading/kissy face part) after a thing that happened to me in high school when the boy I was crazy for decided to sing to me while we were on a bus on our way to Disney World. I still cannot watch _The Lion King _without thinking of being 17 again and swooning over this boy. Damn that kid.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel really didn't want to leave.<p>

He stood there in front of the Canton Civic Center locked in a tight embrace with his father. Soon, he'd have to board the charter bus back to Westerville, back to his new home at Dalton Academy. In all honesty, Kurt just wanted to go home with his dad, Carole, and even Finn. However, he had so much homework waiting on him back in his dorm so he knew it would be a terrible idea to go back to Lima with his blended family.

Sighing, he pulled away from his father and glanced back towards the huge, rumbling charter bus. The rest of his choirmates, the Dalton Academy Warblers, were standing around getting ready to board. Only one of them stood a considerable distance away from the others. It was Kurt's new friend, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was obviously standing away from the other Warblers because he was waiting on Kurt to come along. Even though the two hadn't known each other long (what had it been- about a month or two?), they had become fast friends and Kurt would even go as far to say that he may have the hots for Blaine. Sure, he sort of admitted it to Mercedes not too long ago, back when he was still at McKinley, but other than that, he never mentioned it to anyone else. The butterflies that he got in his stomach when Blaine came around were his business and his business alone.

Slowly, Kurt grasped hands with his dad and step mom and sadly said his goodbyes, "I'll be home in a week or two for Thanksgiving Break. Please tell Finn to clean up the room. I don't really want to come home to a serious mess."

"No problem, kiddo. You be careful down there at Dalton, alright?" Burt's voice was gruff, yet gentle. He was staring down at Kurt with so much love; his eyes were also tinged with sadness over not seeing his son as often as he'd like.

Kurt's eyes watered, "I'll call you as soon as we get to Westerville, okay dad? I love you." He then turned to Carole, "I love you too Carole. Tell Finn I send my love."

Then he turned on his heel and made his way over to the Warblers' bus. He took one last glance at his family and then took a glance to the celebrating New Directions, his old glee club. A few members were dancing around the front of the building and upon seeing Kurt heading towards his bus, they threw up their hands and shouted his name, waving frantically.

"WE LOVE YOU KURT!"

Their enthusiastic goodbyes made Kurt's heart clench and he struggled to keep his composure as he waved goodbye back to them. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Turning back around, he wiped some stray tears from his cheeks and sped up his walking back towards the bus. The other Warblers had already boarded, all except Blaine. The older teen was standing outside of the bus, watching as Kurt stalked his way towards their ride home.

"You alright, Kurt?"

Blaine's voice seemed full of concern as he stepped forward into Kurt's line of view. Blue eyes bounced upward to meet hazel ones as Kurt lifted his gaze from the ground. It was easy to see that he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Come here," The lead soloist wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. "I know this is really hard for you, but just think- both the Warblers AND the New Directions made it tonight! We're both going to Regionals. Both of your teams… both of them."

Kurt brushed more tears from his eyes and looked back to Blaine. He gave him a sad smile and hugged the shorter boy back. "I know. I don't know why I'm so weepy."

"It's just homesickness. It'll fade with time, no worries."

The newest Warbler sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. "I hope so. I don't know how much more crying I'll be able to do. I feel like I'm using all my water sources up every time I cry. I think my skin may be getting parched!"

"Nah, your skin is flawless."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Blaine. The dark headed boy had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Come on, let's get on the bus!"

And much like he had done the very first time they met, Blaine once again grabbed up Kurt's hand in a tight embrace and he bounced onto the bus.

Kurt wasn't far behind, a dopey smile beginning to form on his face. He kept grinning as the other guys congratulated him on a job well done. Blaine led the two of them towards the back of the bus and stopped in front of an empty seat.

"You can sit here, if you'd like. I think I'll take the seat behind you."

Part of Kurt really wanted Blaine to sit with him, but he wasn't going to speak it aloud. He slowly unbuttoned his blazer and took it off, feeling the heat that the bus was emitting, then climbed into his seat, setting the blazer down next to him.

Up front there was a commotion as Wes, one of the senior council members for the Warblers, stood up and took over the bus driver's intercom. He grinned at his choirmates and spoke, "Good job tonight, gentlemen. Although I know we weren't expecting a tie, we were very blessed to receive the honor of placing this year. As you all saw, New Directions is a force to be reckoned with and hopefully within the next few months, we will be able to take them down at Regionals. They have seen our strengths and we have seen theirs; we will have a lot of practices to do in order to prepare to take them out, alright guys?"

Someone in the back yelled, "YEAH WHATEVER, WES. CAN YOU END THE SPEECH NOW? I'M TIRED!"

Wes glared at whomever interrupted him and continued, "Anyways, I just want to congratulate you all once again. We did awesome." Then he stepped away from the front and took his seat next to David, another one of the councilmen.

The bus exploded with chatter once Wes sat down. Everyone was talking about their tie, their moving on to Regionals, and the ridiculous amounts of practice Wes, David, and Thad were going to put them through.

Kurt ignored everyone's conversations. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair, gazing out the window with longing. The New Directions were coming into view now since the bus had started to move out of the parking lot. He could see them standing around their Lima School District school bus, a few of them still celebrating. Quickly, he reached up and turned on the light above his seat, which allowed him to be seen through the window. He leaned closer to the glass and tapped on it as the bus slowly moved by his old glee club. Rachel and the other girls spotted him immediately and started to throw invisible kisses at him. "WE LOVE YOU KURT!"

He formed his fingers into a Taylor Swift-esque heart and held it close to his chest. "I love you guys too!" He mouthed, watching his old classmates wave at him.

Then they were out of his line of sight. Sighing sadly, Kurt reached up and turned off the overhead light. He leaned back into his seat, feeling his eyes brim with tears once more. That's when he felt a firm grasp on his shoulders. Turning his head, he saw Blaine leaning over his seat.

"It'll be okay, Kurt." The older boy gave him a reassuring squeeze and then patted his shoulder. "These next few weeks will go by so quick and then you'll see them again, I promise."

"I hope you're right," Kurt whispered, looking down at his hands.

Blaine sat back down behind him and started to work on taking off his own blazer. The heat was blasting on the bus, due to the chilly November air outside, and sitting in their school uniforms wasn't very comfortable. With a groan, Blaine stood up and stretched his muscles before he coughed loudly for everyone to hear.

"Guys, we've got at least a two hour bus ride back to Dalton. I say we watch a movie!"

Conversation sparked again as the other guys started to throw movie ideas back and forth between one another. Kurt laid his head against the cool window glass and yawned. He was much too tired to watch a movie and was only really interested in falling asleep until they got back to Dalton. Unfortunately for him though, the other guys were so into watching a movie that they kept arguing back and forth between one another… rather loudly, too. It was keeping Kurt awake.

"What about something Disney?"

The guy sitting in front of Kurt, a nice blonde guy named Jeff, threw out that suggestion and then everyone started bickering back and forth once more.

From behind him, Kurt heard Blaine say, "What about _The Little Mer_-"

"HELL NO! We watched that last time!"

Blaine huffed, "I happen to love that movie, thank you very much!"

David chipped in from the front of the bus, "Yeah, Blaine. We know! You could probably watch that movie every single day of your life and never get bored!"

The lead soloist grinned at that and nodded, "Well duh." He leaned over Kurt's seat and tapped the smaller teen on the shoulder, "Hey, do you have any suggestions?"

Kurt trained his gaze onto his friend/crush and answered, "Just not _Bambi_. I don't think I could deal with crying anymore tonight."

He was shocked when Blaine then yelled, "Okay guys, just NOT _Bambi_."

Jeff then threw in a suggestion which seemed to be met with a huge positive response from the other Warblers, "What about _The Lion King_? We haven't watched that in a while."

Kurt blanched when he heard Jeff's movie pick. While he did love _The Lion King _a lot, it was another one of those movies that made him burst into tears. He couldn't stand to watch Mufasa die. He just couldn't. He sat up quickly, ready to shout out his objection to Jeff's pick, but was instantly shot down when he heard Wes announce that they were certainly going to watch _The Lion King_.

The movie started minutes later and everyone got quiet in their seats, eyes glued to the mini television screens positioned in different spots on the bus. The screen Kurt was watching was right above Jeff's seat and he could easily see the blonde Warbler's hair light up with different colors as the movie played.

_This was going to be a long, interesting bus ride._

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Kurt was ridiculously tired, he couldn't help himself when he found his voice joining the other Warblers during <em>Circle of Life <em>and _I Just Can't Wait to Be King_. He could hear Blaine's voice perfectly from the seat behind his and every once in a while he thought he could hear Blaine saying lines along with the characters.

It was really cute.

But all good, cute things must come to an end, so to say. The inevitable scene came up to where Mufasa dies and Kurt pulled his blazer over his head to keep himself from watching. Even though his eyes were covered from watching the horrid scene, he could still hear everything and despite trying to plug his ears, nothing could block out Simba's cries for help for his father.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks then and as hard as he tried, the sobs he was trying to stifle slipped out anyways.

"Hey."

A hand was on the top of his hidden head. Kurt pulled the blazer down and found himself staring at a blurry face. He blinked a few times, allowing the tears to escape his eyes, and looked more carefully at whomever it was that was touching him.

It was Blaine… _of course_.

"We probably shouldn't have watched this either. I didn't think about the Mufasa part."

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling them fill with tears again. He hated crying, especially in Blaine's presence. He had tried too hard these last few weeks to keep his tears at bay around Blaine because he knew Blaine worried about him, but at this very moment, combined with the events of the evening, he just couldn't help it.

"I just get really emotional about scenes like these," Kurt whispered, rubbing at his eyes with his palms.

He heard Blaine sniffle a bit and he turned his gaze back to the boy who was leaning over the back of his seat. _Oh, Blaine's crying too. _Sure enough, there were tear tracks on Blaine's face, as well as a few unshed ones sparkling in his hazel eyes. Kurt smiled sadly at the sight of Blaine getting emotional. "I guess these things get to you, too."

"You know it," Blaine whispered as he rubbed some of the tears away from his eyes with his index finger. "I'm such a sap."

"It's a very endearing quality," Kurt added with a smile.

Blaine smiled back, patting Kurt's hand with his own, "Why thank you. I try. Glad to see you smiling though, Nala. I always feel sad when you're sad."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, confused at this new nickname. "Nala?"

The dark haired teen leaned his head against the back of Kurt's seat, "Yeah, Nala. You both have pretty eyes. Pretty blue eyes that sometimes look green or grey, or just blue. Brilliant blue."

_Oh my God, he thinks my eyes are pretty… and brilliant. OMG!_

Kurt blinked stupidly, feeling his face grow hot from Blaine's observation. "Umm, thank you. You have pretty eyes as well."

_OMG, am I flirting?_

Blaine grinned and then sunk back into his seat, leaving a flustered Kurt sitting in his own seat, face flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The rest of the movie pummeled on. Most of the other Warblers sang along to <em>Hakuna Matata<em>, Blaine included. Kurt just sat in his seat, his mind racing over the compliment Blaine had given him on his eyes. The thought of Blaine knowing his eye color alone made Kurt's stomach (and heart) do somersaults. That meant Blaine had actually stared into his eyes long enough to notice the way they changed colors. _AND_ he thought Kurt's eyes were beautiful.

It was enough to send Kurt into a daydream of him and Blaine sitting together on a couch; Blaine staring into his eyes before he leaned in for a kiss. Kurt sighed in happiness as he returned the kiss and the two continued to express their love, all the while getting comfortable on the sofa.

It wasn't until Kurt heard a soft cough that he snapped out of his daydream. Instantly embarrassed, he turned around and saw Blaine leaning casually against his seat, his head in between the two seats as he gazed down at Kurt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I was going to mention that my favorite part of the movie was coming up, but after I coughed, I noticed you had fallen asleep."

_He had fallen asleep? When? _God, he hoped he wasn't making any noises or anything. He didn't want Blaine to know what he was dreaming about.

Kurt blushed, "Oh no, that's okay. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep." He then turned back to the tv and noticed Timon and Pumbaa hiding behind a log.

_Oh, the quintessential love scene was coming up! _Kurt was such a sucker for that scene. He perked up and locked his eyes onto the screen.

_Oh, to fall in love…_

He watched as Simba and Nala ran down towards the waterfall, walking amongst the jungle beauty. His eyes welled with tears over the perfection of the scene; he wanted to fall in love sooooo bad. His focus stayed entirely on Simba and Nala; his heart beaming with desire that one day he could find a guy that would love him as much as Simba and Nala loved one another. As cheesy as it sounded, he was a total romantic and Disney movies catered to that desire. Sighing, he leaned his head up against the window and watched in awe as the two lions ran around each other.

Then he heard it. Someone was singing. He half-expected the other Warblers to be singing along to _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_, but instead, he heard nothing… nothing except for one voice in particular. And that one voice was coming from behind him.

He turned his head.

_So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past?  
>Impossible!<br>She'd turn away from me_

Blaine was singing along to Simba's part, his head once again between the two seats Kurt was currently occupying. He was staring down at Kurt with this look that the blue-eyed boy really couldn't recognize. The look was _something_ though that made his heart almost stop. It was absolutely precious.

"Blaine?"

He was still staring at him. He skipped the Nala part of the song, but still watched Kurt. Then when chorus came back on, he started singing again; his half-lidded eyes still watching Kurt intently.

Kurt blushed under his gaze.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<br>__  
>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>You needn't look too far  
>Stealing through the night's uncertainties<br>Love is where they are_

Just the look Blaine was giving him while singing the song made Kurt forget about the rest of the scene. He just sat there, completely enthralled by the older boy, listening to his smooth, sexy voice.

Blaine finished off the song and gave a half-smirk, half-smile to the boy sitting in the seat in front of him. "I love that song."

"Me too," Kurt whispered, his voice light and breathy.

His crush tilted his head to the side as he flashed another grin at the smaller teen. Then he disappeared back behind the seats once more, leaving Kurt floating on cloud nine, his heart in his throat.

* * *

><p>The rest of the bus ride home was a blur to Kurt.<p>

He dozed off sometime after Blaine sang to him and he was later woken up when he felt Blaine's hands on his shoulders.

"Get up, sleepyhead! We're here!"

Kurt blinked his sleep-filled eyes and looked out the window. Sure enough, they were sitting in the Dalton Academy parking lot. In front of him, Jeff was standing up, stretching his body out. When the blonde Warbler saw that Kurt was awake, he flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Have a nice dream, eh Hummel?"

_Huh? What? _Kurt raised a brow at his choirmate, but was given no response as the tall blonde squeezed out of his seat and exited the bus. Frowning, Kurt stood up and grabbed his night bag out of the overhead compartment. He then turned to Blaine, who was also grabbing a bag from the overhead.

"Do you know what in the world Jeff was talking about?"

Blaine smirked as he threw his bag over his shoulder, "Yeah, but you probably don't want to know."

"Of course I'd want to know! He just asked me if I had a _nice dream_! That has got to mean that I either said something aloud or whatever!"

Blaine chuckled as the two of them walked down the aisle of the bus. As they both stepped out of the warm vehicle and into the cold November night air, he took in a sharp breath. "Ahh, yeah. You did do a couple of things in your sleep. Nothing serious though."

"What do you mean?" Kurt's blue eyes widened more than double their usual size. He felt his face grow red (whether it was because of embarrassment or because of the cold air, he would never admit to).

"Well, you kind of moaned in your sleep. It wasn't _that_ loud, but it was loud enough for Jeff and me to hear it. I peeked over the seat to see if you were okay, but…"

"But _what_?"

"You were making these little kissy faces," Blaine started to mimic the goldfish kissy face that many a five year old did when they were making fun of each other for having cooties or something. Kurt's face blanched as soon as Blaine pursed his lips together.

_Oh God, I was making the kissy face. Oh God, kill me now. Oh God, Blaine saw me making the kissy face. OH GOD, HE HEARD ME MOAN!_

Kurt wanted to curl up into a ball and die. He knew he had to have been beet red, he was just so embarrassed. He downcast his eyes to the ground and watched his feet as he and Blaine walked towards the Dalton dorms. If only he had just stayed back in Lima, then he wouldn't have moaned on the bus or made kissy faces or have had to listen to Blaine sing love songs in his general direction. This all could've been avoided if he just would've stayed home!

Or at least sat in another seat. _DAMNIT!_

"Hey," Blaine's elbow bumped into his elbow then and Kurt looked up. "Don't be all upset or anything. I'm not gonna judge you for having a cutesy dream. There have been many a time where I've woken up from a dream where I thought I was kissing someone and found myself making out with my pillow."

Kurt stared at Blaine stupidly, shocked that the other boy would tell him such a thing. _I guess it's way of making me feel better or something, I dunno._

Blaine continued, "So what I'm trying to say is: don't be embarrassed. It happens to the best of us. Although, if you don't mind me asking- what were you dreaming about anyways? Or rather… _who_?"

The blue eyed boy pushed Blaine away with one hand, feeling a grin spread across his face. "That's none of your business, Mr. Anderson. I do not have to divulge my dreams to you!"

The older teen chuckled in response and reached into his pocket, pulling out his student ID. They were almost to the dorms now, so they would need their IDs to check in. Blaine shot a sideways glance to the taller boy walking next to him and grinned, "Well, for what's it worth, Kurt… I thought your kissy faces were _adorable_."

And then he walked into the building all the while humming _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ rather loudly. He left Kurt standing outside, the younger boy's mouth falling open to form a perfect O.

It was in this moment that Kurt Hummel knew that his crush on Blaine Anderson had grown. Blaine had practically flirted with him all night, had been there for him when he was upset over leaving his friends behind, had semi-serenaded him on the bus to one of the most romantic Disney songs ever, _and _hethought his kissy faces were adorable.

Would it be cliché to say that Kurt Hummel had definitely felt the love that night? _I would think so._

* * *

><p><span>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I really love reviews! Also, for those of you who were wondering what happened between me and the boy that inspired this story. NOTHING HAPPENED (after several years ARGH). He sucks and I'm over it. That is all. Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks to any reviewers I may get!


End file.
